The invention relates to a cooler arrangement for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle, having a first coolant circuit with a first coolant cooler, and having a second coolant circuit with a second coolant cooler.
Cooler arrangements for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle are known. Such cooler arrangements are used in particular for motor vehicles with various units whose operating temperatures differ. In hybrid vehicles, it is for example possible for the internal combustion engine and the electric motor to be assigned in each case to one of the coolant circuits.
It is an object of the invention to optimize the cooling of the drivetrain of a motor vehicle.